La música de tu alma
by uchiha-yami
Summary: Dos personas completamente diferentes y al mismo tan iguales, unidas por una pasión... ... ...¿Podra la música unir a dos personas infinitamente diferentes?... ¿Podra su musica darles lo que más desean?... cap. 3... UP...
1. prólogo

**La tristeza de tu corazón... La música de tu alma.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"_No hay que temer a las sombras… Solo indican que en un lugar cercano resplandece luz…" __Ruth Renkel__…_

Tal vez, la oscuridad de cada uno los llevo a encontrar la luz que necesitaban… tal vez, solo tal vez… su pasión los llevo a encontrar… el consuelo de su dolor.

"_la música es para el alma, lo que la gimnasia es para el cuerpo" __Platón__…_

**Su música… **Porque ella era su pasión… su consuelo, la salvación de su alma. La que los había llevado a encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba… _su libertad_…

_**Porque cuando apareciste frente a mi quise confirmar si lo que ellos decían, era real... **_

"_Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe…__"__Dante Alighieri_

Entonces, ¿Por qué jamás se habían dado cuenta de que el otro existía?, ¿Por qué jamás se dieron cuenta del sufrimiento del otro si siempre supieron… _lo que es el dolor_?

"_La soledad es el precio de la libertad…" __Carmen Díez de Ribera_

Si para alcanzar la libertad se necesita estar solo, entonces… ¿Por qué jamás han sido libres?... siempre han estado solos y la libertad se ha convertido en algo prohibido para ellos.

"_El dolor reclama soledad…__"__André Chenier_

¿Cómo se puede estar solo si el dolor siempre te acompaña?, porque, el siempre estuvo ahí, él y… **ella**.

...

...

...

...

...

Porque gracias a **ella**, gracias a **su música, **ahora sabe algo importante… algo que de ahora en adelante tendrán en cuenta si lo que más desean es alcanzar la libertad…

_**Aun es demasiado temprano para creer…**_


	2. Chapter 1

_****__Disclaimer_: Hinata e Itachi _NO me pertenecen (i ningun personaje de naruto T.T), son del señor Masashi Kishimoto n.n_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

…

…

…

Estado de ánimo dominado por una tristeza profunda y duradera…

**Melancolía**.

Eso es lo único que sus hermosos ojos color perla reflejaban, porque ¿Qué otro sentimiento podía albergar su corazón?... ¿dolor? No, ya había superado lo ocurrido como para sentir dolor en este momento… pero aun así, la melancolía era su fiel compañera este día… porque después de todo…

_«__No hay melancolía sin memoria ni memoria sin melancolía…__Marcel Proust»_

Él tenía razón…

…

Ahí estaba ella una vez más, como todos los años frente a la tumba de una de las personas más importantes de su vida, recordando, mientras sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza causada por la pérdida de un ser querido, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada palabra de alieno que recibió de su parte.

-Hinata-sama…- escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por un joven alto de largo cabello castaño, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos- es hora de irnos. – aviso, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida de la necrópolis.

-Si…- asintió la chica, agachándose un poco para depositar un hermoso jazmín blanco sobre la lapida que se alzaba frente a ella.

…

Se levanto y contemplo la hermosa flor, perdiéndose en sus memorias… recordó a esa persona cuidando con tanto cariño, con tanto amor a esas hermosas flores que llenaban el gran jardín de la mansión donde vivían que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se dio la vuelta y avanzo unos pasos… Paró en seco al ser consciente de la acción que realizaba, dirigió su mirada al nombre grabado en detalles de oro sobre la lapida…

-Nos vemos…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible. –Madre – sonrió con tristeza al tiempo que varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

…

Corrió para darle alcance al joven que momentos antes le informó que debían irse mientras limpiaba los restos de lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos sin su consentimiento, se prometió no volver a llorar, no cuando la visitara pero, parece que eso nunca iba a pasar, o al menos… eso era lo que ella creía.

Cuando pudo divisar al joven castaño detuvo su carrera, tomó una bocarada de aire en un respiro profundo para calmar un poco su respiración agitada producida por su corta carrera y retomo su camino a paso lento.

…

…

…

-¿Se encuentra bien?... – pregunto el castaño cuando la joven llego a su lado. La vio un poco agitada y nerviosa y no dudo en preguntar por su estado anímico.

-Si…- respondió regalándole una sonrisa un tanto fingida, no estaba bien y lo sabía, como también sabía que él se daría cuenta de ello.

- Hinata-sama… - detuvo su camino y la chica imito el gesto. – Siempre estaré para escucharla. – declaro mirándola a los ojos… no la obligarla a hablar en este momento si no quería, sabía que ella lo buscaría y le contaría lo que pasaba cuando estuviera más tranquila.

Desde hace varios años, el castaño había encontrado en la chica una hermana pequeña a la cual tenía que proteger, a la que quería proteger porque se preocupaba por ella. Conocía ese sentimiento que albergaba su corazón en este momento y de algún comprendía lo que sentía porque, después de todo, el ya lo había sentido… con la muerte de su padre.

-Lo sé… - susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa sincera, sabía que se preocupaba por ella… aun cuando hace algún tiempo el parecía odiarla, con el pasar de los años ambos habían podido arreglar sus diferencias (aunque la mayoría – por no decir todas- por parte de él) y ahora, a pesar de ser primos se veían como hermanos. – Gracias… Neji onii-san.-

-Vamos… - ordenó, regalándole media sonrisa y retomando su camino a paso lento seguido de la chica.

…

…

…

…

Alteración del ánimo causada por cólera, impotencia o enojo.

**Desesperación.**

Eso era lo único que estaba creciendo en el interior de los jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación. En especial en cierto joven que no tardo en estallar.

- ¿QUE TE PASA, COMADREJA ?...- grito exasperado y al borde de un colapso nervioso un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo y rubio, peinado de tal forma que le tapa el lateral izquierdo de la cara.- empieza de una vez por todas, me estas desesperando Uchiha, h´m. –

- Y bien, Itachi… - esta vez hablo un joven pelirrojo y ojeroso pero con apariencia de niño angelical… - ¿Nos la mostraras?...-

Un joven alto, moreno y portador de unos hermosos ojos rojos se encontraba sentado en un taburete justo en una de las esquinas de la gran habitación con una guitarra en mano. La misma guitarra que lo cautivo en el momento que la vio en el aparador de una vieja tienda de música.

…

No sabía qué era lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero tampoco se preocupo por averiguarlo… lo único que estaba en su mente es que ya había comenzada a tocar y no pararía hasta terminar la canción que escribió esa noche.

_She just walked away.  
Why didn't she tell me  
And where do I go tonight_

Ella sólo se fue  
¿Por qué no me lo dijo?  
¿Y a dónde iré esta noche?

_This isn't happening to me  
This can't be happening to me  
She didn't say a word  
Just walked away_

Esto no me está pasando  
Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí  
Ella no dijo una palabra  
Sólo se fue

Una noche en la que la luna no apareció gracias a que las nubes privaron a sus ojos de su hermosa vista…

_You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright  
_  
Tú fuiste el primero en decir  
Que no estábamos bien  
Tú fuiste el primero en mentir  
Cuando no estábamos bien

_This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know  
_  
Este fue mi primer amor  
Ella fue la primera en irse  
Y cuando ella me dejó por ti  
Yo fui el último en saberlo

Y a su cuerpo de la gran tranquilidad que transmitía su presencia en aquel cielo tan obscuro…

_Why didn't she tell me  
Where to go tonight  
She didn't say a word  
She just walked away  
_  
¿Por qué no me dijo  
A dónde ir esta noche?  
Ella no dijo una palabra  
Sólo se fue

_You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright  
_  
Tú fuiste el primero en decir  
Que no estábamos bien  
Tú fuiste el primero en mentir  
Cuando no estábamos bien

_This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know  
_  
Este fue mi primer amor  
Ella fue la primera en irse  
Y cuando ella me dejó por ti  
Yo fui el último en saberlo

Una tranquilidad que incluso era capaz de mantener en calma al inmenso mar…

_I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes  
_  
Yo seré el primero en decir  
Que ahora estoy bien  
Y por primera vez  
Abrí los ojos

_This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know_

Este fue mi peor amor  
Tú serás el primero en irte  
Y cuando ella te deje para morir  
Tú serás el último en saberlo

Pero esa noche ella no había aparecido, las nubes se encargaron de alejarla de él sin siquiera decirle donde ir, haciéndolo comprender una cosa muy importante.

_I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes_

Yo seré el primero en decir  
Que ahora estoy bien  
Y por primera vez  
Abrí los ojos

_This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know_

Este fue mi peor amor  
Tú serás el primero en irte  
Y cuando ella te deje para morir  
Tú serás el último en saberlo.

Ya no podía vivir sin ella… y su alma experimento un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento que su corazón quería, que deseaba aceptaba pero que su mete obligaba a desechar.

Carencia de compañía y que se tiende a vincularla con estados de tristeza, desamor y negatividad, obviando los beneficios que una soledad ocasional y deseada puede reportar.

**La soledad.**

* * *

Hola a todos ^^ ... bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi intento de ItaHina n.n (lo se, jamas podra ser T.T... pero nada pierdo con soñar n.n) ii las respuestas a miis dos primeros reviews...

Clan_Hyuuga_Uchiha: ariigatou ^^... ke bueno ke le gusto, aunke estubo super corto, vdd¿?... pero bueno, iia escribi el primer capitulo, espero ke lo pueda leer ii me diga como kedo ^^ (acepto sugerencia, criticas contructiva, tambiien tomatasos, etc ^.^¡

Girl-Darkness: lo se, estubo super corto T.T... pero, muchas graciias por dejar review ^^... iia zubii el primer capitulo, espero, tenga la oportinidad de leerlo ii me pueda decir k tal va ^^ (acepto sugerencia, criticas contructiva, tambiien tomatasos, etc ^.^¡)


	3. Chapter 2

_****__Disclaimer_: Hinata e Itachi _NO me pertenecen (i ningun personaje de naruto T.T), tampoco las canciones (lo que daria porque lo fuera T.T) son del señor Masashi Kishimoto n.n_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2.**_

…

…

…

Sentimiento de pena o tristeza que produce la ausencia de las personas queridas. 

**Nostalgia. **

- Neji onii-san- pronuncio con profunda nostalgia el nombre de su primo, mientras observaba desde el balcón de su habitación como la suave brisa de primavera mecía las flores en una danza tranquilizadora haciéndola entrar en sus memorias, haciéndola recordar la conversación –si se le podía llamar así- que había sostenido con él horas atrás.

…

_-¿Qué es la soledad?... – pregunto la joven en un susurro apenas audible, como si quisiera que sus palabras fueran llevadas por la suave brisa que en ese momento mecía su largo cabello azulado. _

_-La soledad no es más que la ausencia de las cosas a las que estamos acostumbrados. - se sorprendió al escuchar a su primo contestarle. En ese momento se sentía tan vacía, que había soltado la pregunta al aire solo para saber si aún seguía con vida._

_- ¿La ausencia… de las co...? – _

¡And the rain will kill us all! … _Su pregunta fue interrumpida al escuchar una melodía._

¡If we throw ourselves against the wall!… _vio con curiosidad como el joven a su lado comenzó a buscar con desesperación en los bolsillos de su pantalón el objeto del cual provenía dicho sonido. _

¡But no one else can see! … _Lo vio observar por dos segundos el número en la pantalla y luego a ella, mientras se decidía a contestar…_

¡The preservation of the martyr in me! …

_- Hiashi-sama- dijo su primo a modo de saludo, mientras veía como su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de tristeza. Estaba triste porque a pesar de saber que hoy era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, su padre no había salido de su oficina – para variar- ni un solo instante. _

_- Neji… ven en este momento a las empresas Hyuuga. – escucho como su padre sentenciaba con voz seria y autoritaria tras el auricular._

_- Si… dejare a Hinata-sama a la mansión y saldré en seguida. – respondió el castaño con voz seria a su padre. _

_- Hinata puede llegar sola a la mansión… - observo como su primo hacia una mueca de inconformidad, mientras la observaba. – ven ahora mismo. – ordeno su padre tras el auricular._

_- Si… - respondió él, no muy convencido antes de escuchar el sonido que le indicaba que habían cortado la llamada._

_Lo observo meditar algo antes de hablar, sabía lo que le diría pero no quería que él creyera que era una entrometida por escuchar la conversación que sostuvo con su padre segundos antes, así que opto por hacer lo mas "normal" que se podía en casos como este… preguntar que era lo que sucedía. _

_-¿Sucedió algo?... – y así lo hizo – ¿Neji onii-san?_

_-… - pero su primo seguía meditando que lo que iba a decir._

_- ¿Neji onii-san?... – lo llamo una vez más. – ¿suce… - pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar._

_- No podre acompañarla a la mansión, su padre necesita que valla urgentemente a donde las empresas Hyuuga… - le informo el castaño no muy contento de lo que hacía… le prometió a la chica que estaría con ella todo el día, pero al parecer eso no iba a poder ser. – Lo siento, Hinata-sama._

_-Está bien, puedo ir sola… No te preocupes.- sabía que su primo se disculpaba por no poder cumplir su promesa de quedarse con ella pero, estaba segura que de alguna forma el hará lo que sea por recompensarlo… - "por mas que le diga que no es necesario, siempre lo hace"- pensaba, mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa._

_- ¿Está segura?... si usted lo prefiere yo podría…- pero fue interrumpido por la suave voz de su prima._

_- Es- estaré bien… n-no tienes que preocuparte – menciono apenada por haber interrumpido de esa forma al castaño, pero no quería que por su culpa su padre le reprendiera._

_- Está bien…- suspiro cansado y se acerco para darle un abrazo de despedida seguido de un beso en la frente en señal de cariño fraternal… ella sabía que definitivamente el la quería como si fuera su hermana menor y siempre la cuidaría. – Nos veremos esta noche en la mansión.- informo mientras se separaba de ella._

_- Si, cuídate mucho, Neji onii-san- se despidió de él con una tierna sonrisa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, o como ella solía llamarla… la prisión Hyuuga._

…

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el beso en la frente y el abrazo que le dio su primo, se sentía feliz por tenerlo a su lado pero, se sentía realmente triste porque era la única persona en su familia que la quería, que la apoyaba y que estaba con ella en un día tan importante como lo era este. Se alejo del balcón y camino como por inercia hacia afuera de la habitación.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, era como si su cuerpo tuviera la necesidad de llegar a un lugar en específico en esa gran mansión, hasta que reconoció la puerta que se alzaba frente a ella.

-El estudio… - susurró, mientras levantaba una de sus manos hacia el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

Ahí estaba el, en el centro del estudio, ese hermoso piano de cola blanco con detalles en oro que la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Se acerco a él a paso lento mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada recordando la ubicación de cada cosa que se encontraba ahí adentro.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, no había caído en cuenta de sus acciones hasta que se vio sentada en ese hermoso taburete blanco con cojín rojo a juego con el estupendo piano.

Ye entonces sucedió, sus manos fueron levantadas, como por inercia, con dirección al teclado y su dedo pulgar presiono una de las teclas mientras sus otros dedos le seguían dando inicio a una melodía nostálgica y tranquilizadora que la hizo perder el control de sus acciones haciendo que su boca formulara, en forma de canción, todos esos sentimiento reprimidos que su corazón albergaba.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
I would give the very breath from my chest  
To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
suprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles  
Daría la misma respiración de mi pecho  
Para darte todas las cosas que mi mente no puede soportar  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solamente te fueras  
Porque tu presencia sigue aquí  
Y no me dejará sola

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

Estas heridas no parecen sanar  
Este dolor es tan real  
Son tantas las cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar

_-__Si nos perdiéramos a nosotros mismo… ¿también perderemos nuestras vidas?- _pensó, en un intento por entender el porqué de la letra de su canción, porque… ¿ella no sentía eso, o si?... ella ya había superado el sufrimiento que le causo la pérdida de su madre, el desprecio de su padre y la humillación y el dolor que le causaba siempre que le hacía ver lo avergonzado que estaba de tener una hija tan inútil como lo era ella. Entonces… no había razón alguna para cantar algo tan nostálgico, ¿verdad?

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Cuando lloraste yo sequé tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritaste, yo luché contra todos tus miedos  
Yo sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años  
Y aun así, sigues teniendo  
Todo de mí

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Solías cautivarme por tu resonante Luz  
Ahora que estoy atada a la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro obsesiona  
Mis sueños una vez agradables  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí  
_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Estas heridas no parecen sanar  
Este dolor es tan real  
Son tantas las cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar

A quien quería engañar, le dolía. Le dolía la muerte de su madre, ¿cómo no dolerle?... ella era la luz que la guiaba en este mundo. Le dolía el desprecio de su padre, porque ella lo amaba, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le ha causado ella aun lo amaba, porque después de todo, ¿él aun era su padre, cierto? No podría odiarlo, no importa cuánto la desprecie, ella siempre lo amara.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Cuando lloraste yo sequé tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritaste, yo luché contra todos tus miedos  
Yo sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años  
Y aun así, sigues teniendo  
Todo de mí

_I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain  
But I can't leave without you  
I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt  
But I can't live without you_

Amaría marcharme y rescatarme de la lluvia  
Pero no puedo irme sin ti  
Amaría vivir sin el miedo constante y la interminable duda  
Pero no puedo vivir sin ti

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me._

Cuando lloraste yo sequé tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritaste, yo luché contra todos tus miedos  
Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años  
Y aun así, sigues teniendo  
Todo de mí.

Y ahora su corazón se sentía liberado, podía latir con tranquilad. De alguna manera este instrumento se había convertido en su mejor amigo… siempre que sentía tristeza, dolor pero sobre todo soledad, él siempre estaba con ella… la ayudaba a expresar sus sentimientos de una forma tan hermosa que después de tocarlo se sentía liberada.

Se levanto del taburete y camino con dirección a una mesita situada justo en una de las esquinas del gran estudio, al lado de un sofá de cuero blanco. Tomo una de las fotografías que se encontraba sobre esta, en sus ojos se lograba apreciar un destello de ternura que pronto fue remplazado por uno de tristeza al observar a la protagonista de tan radiante fotografía.

-Madre…- pronuncio al devolver la imagen a la mesita, para después dar media vuelta y marcharse de aquel lugar no sin antes dar las gracias a aquel maravilloso instrumento que ayudo a su corazón a sentir un poco de paz.

…

…

…

* * *

ok, lo se... en este capitulo solo me centre en Hinata, pero prometo ke en el siguiente saldran Itachi ii los akatsukis i tal vez iia ponga como se van a conocer Hinata e Itachi, todo depende ^^...

acepto opiiniones, comentarios, criticas constructivas, tomatazoz zii ez lo ke keres... etc, etc, etc...

cuidence, ii felicez vagaciones...


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3.**_

…

…

…

_»__Somos como los fuegos artificiales. Nacemos, brillamos y siempre... acabamos desapareciendo en miles de pedazos«…_

_._

_._

Se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia su oficina, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los saludos y bienvenidas que el personal de la empresa le ofrecía. No se sentía con ánimos para hipocresías, sabía que los hombres le saludaban por miedo a que los despidiera si no lo recibían como se merecía el futuro presidente de las empresas Uchiha –algo que le parecía completamente patético – y las mujeres solo lo hacían con una razón en especifico, flirtear con él – algo que además de patético le resultaba repúgnate, jamás le gusto que las mujeres no mostraran un poco de dignidad para con él –. Subió al elevador para poder ascender al vigésimo piso.

…

…

Llego a su destino y vio que la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta, por una fracción de segundo sintió la gran necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí, pero así como esa idea llego a su cerebro, fue desechada de inmediato y siguió su camino.

Entro a su oficina solo para encontrarse con su padre, Uchiha Fugaku, observándolo con ojos serios y el rostro imperturbable de siempre, dos ideas llegaron a su cabeza, seguir su camino hacia el cómodo sofá de cuero negro situado detrás de su escritorio o salir huyendo y esconderse, opto porque la primera sería la más conveniente y a paso tranquilo se dirigió a su escritorio bajo la mirada escudriñadora de su padre.

-Hyuuga Hiashi y su sobrino vendrá en una hora a una junta de negocios…- y fue en ese momento que la idea de salir huyendo y esconderse tras una planta situada en algún lugar del corredor del piso o entre las piernas de su madre como si fuera un pequeño niño de cuatro años le resultaba más apetecible. – Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. - y dicho esto, vio como su padre se levantaba de su asiento para salir de la oficina y dirigirse con paso calmo pero impotente hacia la sala de reuniones. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras se arreglaba la corbata y se dirigía a la sala de reuniones como segundos antes había hecho su padre. Sin duda alguna sabia que esa junta iba a ser larga.

…

…

…

* * *

Efecto, huella que las cosas causan en el ánimo

**Impresión.**

**…**

**…**

Eso era lo que reflejaba el rostro de dos de los jóvenes presentes en esa oficina.

_-"El compromiso entre Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Itachi será anunciado en dos meses…"- _esas eran las palabras que aun no lograba comprender.

- "¿_Cómo fue posible eso?"- _se preguntaba un castaño mientras formaba, con su mano, un puño en señal de impotencia. Se suponía que había prometido protegerla de todo. –"_¿Cómo rayos voy a explicarle que su padre prácticamente la ha vendido?..."- _un chasquido de lengua seguido de un portazo fue lo que lo hizo comprender que no era el único afectado con la noticia.

Uchiha _-me-importa-un-bledo-lo-que-te-suceda-_ Sasuke había salido de la oficina tan rápido como sus extremidades le permitían, y fue en ese momento en el que comprendió que no solo él había roto su promesa de protegerla, porque conocía la relación que su prima mantenía con el menor de los Uchiha, conocía ese lazo que se había creado entre ellos hace mas de 2 años. Y es que él sabe que Uchiha Sasuke protegería a su prima con su propia vida si fuera necesario, porque para él, Hyuuga Hinata es como una hermana pequeña y la única persona en el mundo –además de su hermano Itachi- que logra comprender y ver más allá de esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia que muestra al mundo.

-"_Porque ella, también usa una máscara…"-_ pensó con tristeza mientras recordaba todas esas sonrisas que su querida prima muestra al mundo aunque por dentro sabe que lo que más desea es llorar. Porque después de todo…

»_Hay sonrisas que no son de felicidad, sino un modo de llorar con bondad_…«

Y mientras el joven Hyuuga recordaba las innumerables sonrisas de su adorada prima, el heredero Uchiha se debatía entre quedarse callado y acatar las órdenes de su padre como siempre lo hacía ó mandar al demonio todo y rechazar esa "oferta".

…

…

* * *

Disgusto o enojo, generalmente contra otra persona.

**Enfado.**

Eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos Uchiha Itachi. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre lo obligara a hacer algo así?, pero sobre todo… ¿cómo fue posible que el aceptara?

Oh si, ahora recordaba, el no había decidido… su padre –como siempre– había hecho un trato a sus costillas sin pensar en nada mas que no fuera él mismo y en la mejor forma de aumentar la fortuna familiar.

¿Cómo era posible que se dejara dominar de esa forma? Él, el gran Uchiha Itachi, conocido por ser una persona indiferente pero amable, fría pero respetuosa, calculador la mayoría del tiempo, pero sobre todo, respetado en el mundo de la empresa por poseer un extraordinario don en la administración y manejo de los bienes de su familia.

¿Por qué su maldita razón no lo deja mandar al demonio todo y hacer de su vida un papalote como siempre ha deseado?... _Sasuke_. La única razón por la que soporta todo eso es por él, para que tenga una vida normal como muchas veces deseo. Pero él no lo sabe, piensa que todo lo hace para dejarlo mal frente a su padre y eso tal vez, es lo que más le molesta de Sasuke.

…

…

…

Había pasado la noche entera aclarando su mente y no había encontrado solución alguna a sus problemas. Sabía que forzar a mejorar algo que aparentemente no tiene solución no lo iba a dejar en las mejores condiciones y no debía presentarse así al colegio, después de todo, él es un Uchiha.

Se recostó sobre la cama, perdiendo su vista en un punto muerto del techo mientras pensaba en todo, su música, su vida, en lo que le había dicho su padre el día anterior. _Su padre, _ese hombre que solo lo ve como una marioneta que hará todo lo que él le diga y en… ¿ella? Frunció el seño al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en ella, en esa chica que pronto será, formalmente, su prometida… salió de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño donde se dio un muy buena y merecida ducha, tardo aproximadamente media hora en salir arreglado y listo para el colegio. Observo el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que aun era temprano para ir al colegio pero no le importo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba su auto… no estaba de humor como para desayunar con su familia y mucho menos para tener que aguantar a su padre.

…

…

* * *

…

…

Observo la hoja que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y leyó lo que se encontraba escrito en esta con una voz profundamente triste…

_Travel to the moon_  
_Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku_  
_Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari_  
_Ayatsuri nagara_

_Tsuyoku naru tame_  
_Wasureta egao _  
_Kitto futari nara torimodosu_

Paseando en la luna

Desatas mi despertar y mis sueños.

No hay nadie alrededor,

Mientras tú tiras de la cuerda de las estrellas.

Porque me estaría volviendo más fuerte

Si estuviésemos juntos,

Podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada.

…

…

Aun no creía como toda su vida se derrumbaba sin la menor consideración, aun no encontraba en sus memorias algo que le dijera que es lo que había hecho mal para que el destino se desquitara con ella…

-_El destino no tiene la culpa… - _le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza_ –no tienes porque culparlo, tu forjas tu destino… tu propio camino. – _pero, si ella es la que forja su camino, ¿por qué no puede eliminar la tristeza de su vida? ¿Por qué no puede tener aunque sea una milésima parte de la felicidad que tienen las personas a su alrededor?... –_Porque tienes que buscarla…- _y con ese pensamiento salió de casa y subió al auto que la llevaría al colegio, rogando a Dios no encontrarse con su futuro prometido…

– Uchiha- san…–

…

…

– "_Adelante, Nana-san – dijo una joven ojiluna cuando una de las señoras de servicio fue a buscarla a su habitación_

_-Tu padre desea hablar contigo, dijo que fueras a su despacho. – hablo en tono serio, algo que no paso desapercibido por la Hyuuga, desde la muerte de su madre, ella había sido la única persona, sin contar a Neji y su hermana Hanabi, que le hablaba con cariño en ese lugar._

_- Mi… ¿mi padre?- pregunto sorprendida._

_-Así es, Hinata-chan… por favor, ve a su despacho. – le respondió y la vio marcharse. Llego al despacho de su padre, suspiro hondo y se decidió a tocar la puerta._

_-Pasa, Hinata. – le dijo su padre en el mismo tono frio con el que siempre le hablaba._

_-S-Sí, Padre. – Respondió, abriendo la puerta y entrando mientras se reprendía mentalmente por tartamudear.- me dijo Nana-san que desea hablar conmigo…_

_-Así es, toma asiento… - dijo, indicándole la silla que se encontraba frente a él, a lo cual ella asintió y se sentó.- he hablando con el líder de las empresas Uchiha y…- hablo en un tono serio. - hemos llegado a un acuerdo. – termino de decirle, sin cambiar su tono serio._

_- ¿A un acuerdo?...- pensó confundida._

_- Hemos decidido unir las empresas… - finalizo, dejándola aun mas confundida._

_-Disculpe, Padre… pero, ¿no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo?- le pregunto con miedo, el porqué aun no la sabia, pero tenía miedo. Lo vio levantarse de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana del despacho muy tranquilo y al mismo tiempo, serio._

– _Hinata, te unirás en matrimonio con Uchiha Itachi… hemos decidido que los futuros herederos se unan para que las dos empresas más importantes del país sean una sola.-"_

_…_

_…  
_

Se sentía realmente mal, sentía dolor, tristeza, rabia, decepción, miedo… sentía dolor y rabia porque su padre la había intercambiado, la había vendido como si de un perro se tratara solo para asegurarse de que la fortuna familiar fuera más grande, decepción de sí misma por no poder decirle lo que realmente deseaba y… tristeza y miedo, porque hasta el momento solo pensaba que su padre no la quería… pero con lo que le acaba de hacer, estaba segura que la odiaba.

Con esos pensamientos bajo del auto, estaba tan inmersa en ellos que no fue consciente, hasta que el chofer le dijo, que había llegado al colegio.

Cuando llego a su salón, se encontró con lo mismo de siempre… algunos jóvenes platicando de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, otros solo hacían dibujos en el pizarrón con las tizas que los maestros llegaban a dejar y otros mas, como Naruto y Kiba, dormían sobre su pupitre mientras su profesor llegaba. Sonrió al verlos dormir y concordó en la opinión que tenían Ino y Sakura acerca de ellos, aun cuando ya eran jóvenes, ellos seguían comportándose como unos niños.

Concentrándose, busco con la mirada un lugar para sentarse. Encontró un espacio disponible al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos y con paso lento se dirigió ahí.

– Sasuke– kun, buenos días… - saludo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Buenos días… - la observo durante unos segundo buscando algo que contestara la pregunta que se estaba haciendo, al no encontrar su respuesta, prefirió preguntar. – ¿Por qué sonríes?... – la pregunta descoloco un tanto a la Hyuuga y no fue por el hecho de no entenderla, al contario, sabia a lo que se refería pero jamás pensó que se fuera a enterar tan pronto.

– Porque no puedo hacer más nada… – respondió en un susurro apenas audible. – la decisión ya fue tomada, yo no puedo cambiarla… –

– Te equivocas… – la corto, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana para observar como una suave brisa mecía sutilmente las hojas de los arboles. – Hinata, nosotros como personas, somos capaces de decidir cómo vivir nuestra vida… –

– No podría aunque lo deseara y… –

– No puedes porque ya has tomado una decisión… –

– ¿A qué te refieres?... –

– Decidiste seguir las normas que te ha impuesto tu padre desde el comienzo de tu existencia… Hinata, _usas tus alas para todo, menos para volar_. –

– Sasuke-kun… «_A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear_… »– le miro sonriendo, y en su sonrisa lo único que se reflejaba… eran sus inmensas ganas de llorar. –

– Eres fuerte… – susurro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de lado. – Eres más valiente y fuerte de lo que imaginas… – le confesó mientras le revolvía el cabello en gesto fraternal.

– Gracias, Sasuke- kun… por todo. – agradeció mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

– Por cierto… ¿A quién le has robado la cita?…– dijo, llamando la atención de la ojiluna que le miro interrogante. – Era divertido cuando no sabías que responderme, definitivamente estar en clase avanzada de literatura te está volviendo inteligente… – sonrió burlón al ver como su compañera se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

. – Y… Y tú, eras más divertido… cuando… cuando no hablabas tanto… - fue la riposte que dio la aun avergonzada Hyuuga y esta vez, el turno de sonrojarse fue la del Uchiha.

No supo en qué momento había cambiado tanto, lo único que sabía era que, la culpable –para bien o para mal – era esa inocente chica de ojos como la luna.

…

…

…

* * *

**Por cada review que dejen, ****Tobi seguirá siendo chico bueno****… ¿me dejan un review?...**

**…**

**…**

Lo se, lo se… se que no tengo perdón pero… POR FIN SOY UNA ESTRESADA ESTUDIANTE DE ARQUITECTURA… ii estoy muy feliz por eso ^^… (¬¬ zo ke, vdd¿?)… ok no, no tengo excusa… la vdd es ke iia tenia el capitulo desde hace mucho, zolo ke no habia tenido tiempo de subirlo.

También se ke no es lo ke se esperaban… pero no kreiia hacerlo tan largo iia ke … (les voii a dar zpoiller XD) en el próximo capítulo, Hinata se encontrara con…¿?... sus antiguos compañeros ii tutores de arte ii se enterara de que ellos… son amigos de su prometido

(ke pésima zoii para hacer zpoiller, vdd XP…)

…

…

Bueno, ezpero ii se tomen un pokito de su tiempo para seguir leiiendo ezte fic…

Acepto sugerencias, criticas constructivas (o en su defecto destructivas xD), comentarios… tomatazoz zii kerez… etc… en fin, eztoii abierta a opiniones n.n…

Ii iia zaben…

**Por cada review que dejes, ****Tobi seguirá siendo chico bueno****… ¿me dejas un review?... **


End file.
